Love Potion
by I am a Catlover
Summary: Trying to get Syaoran, Sakura makes a love potion. But what happens when our favourite pale haired, moon guardian drinks it? Will Sakura survive a lovestruck Yue? Or will she fall for him…? SxY? SxS? SxM? ExT? I don't know…
1. Making a potion

**Summary: **

Trying to get Syaoran, Sakura makes a love potion. But what happens when our favourite pale haired, moon guardian drinks it? Will Sakura survive a love-struck Yue? Or will she fall for him…? SxY? SxS? SxM? I don't know…

**A/N:** Catlover: Hello everyone!

DCatlover: Hey!

Catlover: I came up with another idea! YAAYY XD

DCatlover: Okay, how much sugar did you get?

Catlover: I only had twenty lollies…

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I owned Card Captor Sakura I wouldn't be writing fanfics right now ¬ ¬;;;

**Note: **Yue has his own body, in this fic... Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo are seventeen, and Eriol and Syaoran are eighteen.

**Warning: **This story is AU! That means it his slight changes from the real Anime. Don't like don't read!

"Blah" is speaking.

'Blah' is thinking.

…_Blah… _is time/scene change.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and little children played outside in the green grass of the park.

Sakura trees bloomed and let their soft sweet smell overcome everyone who was in the park…

And under one of the Sakura trees a boy and a girl where having a picnic together. The boy was Syaoran Li, one of the ex-card captors that had fought against many enemies. Now that the cards where captured, they all could relax…

The girl next to Syaoran was Meiling Rae, also one of the ex-card captors. She was the cousin of the boy next to her. They were destined to marry each other after a couple of years until they both reached maturity… Marrying each other was something their parents had wanted, but was it what they wanted…?

However, that was going to take a wile since they where both at the age of sixteen year… both too young to think about marriage now…

Now it was time to relax… to forget the world around you, for an hour or two…

Syaoran and Meiling were both talking calmly as they both enjoyed their presences. Meiling leaned gently against him while eating some of the rice balls she and Syaoran made earlier.

Syaoran smiled lazily, as he draped an arm around his slightly younger cousin. Having moments like this where rare. Normally she would act hyper, a little moody and possessive as hell. But now she was relaxed…

…Was it because Sakura wasn't around…?

Yawning slightly Syaoran gently let his eyes fall shut, wile he hugged Meiling's soft body closer to him. The soft sweet scent of the Sakura trees was making him feel light headed, as his stomach was filed with rice balls…

…This was bliss…

While Meiling and Syaoran continued relaxing, they didn't know that two sad emerald eyes where looking at them, behind another Sakura tree that was further away.

The sad eyes belonged to the girl that was named after the beautiful trees that were blooming in the park…

Sakura sighed. Ever since the Clow cards where captured and turned into Sakura cards, Syaoran had started to hang out less around her. Instead with being with her, he rather spends his valuable time with his cousin Meiling…

…It hurt…

She always thought that the time they had spent together was special. She always had the feeling to care about him more as just a friend. But it seemed he was happy enough with Meiling's presence instead.

With these thoughts she walked home sadly. When she was there, she went to make herself ready to go to Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo said it was important…

Tomoyo was still a friend of her, she and Sakura did fun things the whole time. She didn't know the reason why Tomoyo had called her, but she sounded really exited to tell her.

Sakura smiled faintly 'She probably has made a dress or something'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

…_Later at Tomoyo's house…_

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled happily as they were both sitting in Tomoyo's bed room. Sakura had told her about her feelings for Syaoran a long time ago. Tomoyo understood her problem perfectly as she told Sakura what she felt about Eriol.

Suddenly Sakura remembered something "He Tomoyo, what was that very important thing you had called me here for the first place?"

Tomoyo put her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh my! I forgot about that"

She hurriedly ran out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura alone on the floor. When she came back later she had a brightly red book in her arms.

The book looked like it hadn't been used in ages, and was almost completely falling apart. On the old cover Sakura could barely read the line _'How to make a love potion'_.

Sakura gasped while grabbing the old book from Tomoyo's hands…

"I think this is what can help us, from all of our problems with love" Tomoyo said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Sakura gasped. "But where did you find it!"

"Well, I looked in the basement of this house yesterday and fond it" Tomoyo said happily as she old hugged the book to her chest. "So, do you want to find out if it works?"

Sakura grinned "You bet"

…_Later…_

"So what does the book say?" Sakura asked impatiently, as Tomoyo was looking in the book for already ten minutes.

"The book says we need to put in some ingredients…" Tomoyo said as she frowned slightly in concentration.

"Okay, so what do we need?"

Tomoyo smiled as she lay the book down for a moment. "The book says that we need this" She gave Sakura the book.

Sakura read the ingredients list, it said…

_To make a love potion you need:_

_A red rose to symbolise love,_

_Ginger to make the love exotic,_

_Chocolate to make the love sweet,_

_Milk to make to love strong,_

_And some white wine to make the love pure. _

Sakura blinked, that was sure some strange ingredients to make a potion. "Tomoyo…"

"Yes?"

"Wont Syaoran and Eriol get sick if they drink a grinded red rose…?"

"Uh… well…" Tomoyo said nervously "Lets just try!"

"Okay…" Sakura said slowly.

… _Later again… _

After searching for the ingredients, they both looked into the book again. It said:

_If you have the ingredients you can begin making your own love potion…_

_!) Grind the red rose, and put it into a bowl,_

_2) Ad some ginger into your bowl,_

_3) Melt some chocolate, and put it in the bowl,_

_4) Stir the ingredients together,_

_5) And at last, ad some milk and white wine, to finish it._

After following the books instructions, they both began to make their own love potion…

_The one who drinks it will fall in love with the first person he/she sees…_

_So be careful…_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

…_Later, back at the Kinomoto house_ _…_

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Sakura yawned sleepily as she walked to her bed. She had stayed a long time at Tomoyo's house. They had both finished their love potions, and had both promised each other to give it to Syaoran and Eriol tomorrow at school.

She thought about her potion. It was a deep purple and looked quite tasty if you didn't know what was in it. She had put it in the refrigerator, because the book said to keep the drink cool for 'Un melting love'.

Deciding to think about the potion later, she gently eased herself into the bed and wrapped the warm covers around her…

…_Meanwhile, in the early morning…_

Yue flew softly in the sky, flying to the Kinomoto household. Kero-chan had called him for something important. Something _really_ important…

Crawling soundlessly trough the window of Sakura's room, he sneaked past his sleeping mistress, to the kitchen where Kero-chan said they would meet.

When he was in the kitchen, he found Kero-chan eating some red stuff that was in a jar… 'Does he _EVER_ stop eating!'

"Good morning Kero-san, why did you summon me here? Is there some new evil" Yue said wile stretching his big white wings.

Kero-chan smiled happily "Nope, I just wanted to let you try this" Kero-chan motioned the red thing that where in the jar.

Yue's right eye twitched, he had flown far amounts, just for _THIS_. "You let me fly here just for _that_?" He pointed to the jar that said: _Red peppers, yummy and spice-a-luscious_.

"Yeah!" Kero-chan said happily, not noticing his brother's irritation. "You should try it, its really good!" He shoved one under Yue's nose.

Yue looked at the pepper, as if it had talked to him. "No thanks, I don't eat" He said finally as he gently shoved Kero-chan away.

"Aawwww… come on, its good I swear" Kero-chan said wile offering the pepper to Yue again.

"No"

"Please?" Kero-chan begged, putting up the Chibi eyes.

Yue sighed. "Fine" He took the pepper out of Kero-chan's hand and slowly looked at it.

Kero-chan smiled "Come on, eat it up!"

"Yes, okay…" Yue said as he put the red pepper in his mouth…

'Hmmm… this tastes odd, its kinda—' Yue's eyes widened when he chewed on it. "HOLY MOTHER OF THE MOON! WHAT IS THIS CRAP?"

Kero-chan giggled. "I just _knew_ you would like it"

"Quick get me something cold _NOW_!" Yue said as tears were forming in his catlike silver eyes.

"Okie dokie, brother of mine" Kero-chan flew to the refrigerator "Now lets see, hmm… something cold…"

"HURRY"

Both of them had been so busy that they didn't hear some soft footsteps on the stairs. In the door opening stood a sleepy Sakura that looked only half awake. Still in her pyjamas, she looked dazed at the scene before her.

"A-HA!" Kero-chan said as he flew out of the refrigerator. "Look what I got!" He hold up a small bottle with a deep purple colour.

"Okay, give it to me" Yue said impatiently as he grabbed the bottle and opened it.

Suddenly, Sakura was fully awake. Her eyes widened in shock. "No Yue! Don't drink it!" She yelled as Yue put the bottle on his lips.

But her pleas fell on deaf ears, as Yue drank the while bottle in a few gulps. "Aahhh…" Yue sighed as his mouth didn't burn anymore.

"Oh God no…" Sakura said slowly as she looked at Yue.

Surprised to hear his Mistress's voice Yue looked at Sakura.

"Y-Yue…?"

"M-mistress…?" Yue said slowly as he starred at her.

Sakura panicked, the words of the book haunting her: _The one who drinks it will fall in love with the first person he/she sees…So be careful…_

To be Continued…

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Catlover: MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA it's an _evil_ cliffhanger… :3

DCatlover: And it's the first Card Captor Sakura fic that isn't a one-shot.

Catlover & DCatlover: Yaaaaayyy : 3

Catlover: If you want me to update that you better give me many reviews!

DCatlover: See you next time!

And remember to review on your way!

P.S: Don't try the love potion at home… ;)

REVIEW

…It makes us happy…


	2. Troubles!

**Summary: **

Trying to get Syaoran, Sakura makes a love potion. But what happens when our favourite pale haired, moon guardian drinks it? Will Sakura survive a love-struck Yue? Or will she fall for him…? SxY? SxS? SxM? I don't know…

**A/N:** Catlover: Whoa… you readers really seem to like this story… it was only something I started just for fun… I think I was attacked by plot bunnies that night… oh well, I'll update it for you, have fun!

**Review Responses:**

**To ClarotaNikoro:**

I agree with you, Yue and Sakura make a nice couple together too! I'm glad you like this story already and I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first!

**To i-luv-kitkats:**

It is interesting…? Why thank you! XD please enjoy the new chapter!

**To dbzgtfan2004:**

Sakura and Syaoran forever…? Hmmm… I don't know… I'm pretty sure this is going to be a Yue x Sakura story… maybe I wasn't so clear at that… (_looks at summary_) Okay… I wasn't… if you don't like this couple than leave if you please to do so… if you like this couple then please enjoy the new chapter! …and if you never heard of this couple, then give it a try! It might be good! Okay I'm babbling… enjoy the chap: )

**To The CherryBlossom Artist:**

Hehehehhe… don't worry, there's going to be much Yue x Sakura in this story!

**To yingyanggirl:**

Ummm… Thanks… I guess…

**To eli: **

: ) I'm glad you like it! Maybe Yue will fall in love after the potion is over… or maybe not! You'll just have to wait I guess! Enjoy the story!

**To Kenny's grounded all the time: **

Heheheheh… I'm only updating for the sake of _your_ insanity! So you better like it! Heheheh… just kidding ; )

**To are-en1:**

Sakura and Yue are my favourite couple too! And I think that Yue being ooc is fun! I mean, who has ever seen the guy in love! I know it haven't … (only in fan fiction…) So enjoy the new chapter! X3

**To wynter89:**

(_wipes dust of your shoulder_) Hehehe… It took a while, but here's the new chapter! You will now see what happens next…

**To crystal-roses13: **

Well… I didn't update soon… but please enjoy the new chappie! X3

**To Mistress DragonFlame:**

Ahhh… yes… I guess Yue is a bit out of character… but that's what makes it fun right…?

_**I'd like to thank the people who put this story on their favourites or their alerts… Thank you! (You know who you are)**_

**Disclaimer:** Believe me, if I owned Card Captor Sakura I wouldn't be writing fanfics right now ¬ ¬;;;

**Note: **Yue has his own body, in this fic... Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo are seventeen, and Eriol and Syaoran are eighteen.

**Warning: **This story is AU! That means it his slight changes from the real Anime. Don't like don't read!

"Blah" is speaking.

'Blah' is thinking.

…_Blah… _is time/scene change.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"_Y-Yue…?"_

"_M-mistress…?" Yue said slowly as he starred at her._

_Sakura panicked, the words of the book haunting her: **The one who drinks it will fall in love with the first person he/she sees…So be careful…**_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Sakura looked like a deer caught in headlights. Truth to be told she still didn't like Yue's presence that much… She wasn't used to it. It was not that Yue wasn't nice to her, but his whole form screamed some sort of intimidating aura that always made her Freak out as she saw him…

He was so glorious and angelic, but mysterious and cold at the same time…

Sakura shivered, but not because of the early morning coldness. Yue always made her feel that way… Make her feel like she was nothing… And then… he would always surprise her, by saying something like: "Good morning Mistress, how are you feeling…?"

Mistress… the name always made her feel uncomfortable… she knew that Yue liked to show respect to her… but… it was like a king stepped out of his throne, just to say 'Hi' and chat a little, to a lowlife…

She wasn't special… just because she was Card Captor, didn't mean that it make her more stronger that other humans… of course she would be stronger because she had her magic powers… but she could still die in a car crash, or in a hospital…

Yue was so beautiful and gorgeous, and she… she was just a mere human… He had the beauty of the moon… while she didn't look beautiful…

She slowly stared at Yue, and he stared back at her… his icy blue eyes, fixed on scared but beautiful looking, emerald eyes…

To say at least, Yue looked odd… he just stared at her with wide eyes. He looked as if he had seen a real ghost. Sakura would have laughed if her problem wasn't so serious. If she had laughed now, it would be from her nerves…

All sorts of thought came up in her. What if the potion really worked? What if Yue would get sick of drinking a grinded rose? How would she explain Kero-chan, if his brother got sick? Could she save Eriol from getting sick…?

Without thinking she ran back up the stairs to her room, leaving Kero-chan and Yue alone in the living room…

Looking at her alarm-clock that was on her nightstand, she saw it was time to go to school anyways… she quickly grabbed all her stuff, and put them in their backpack.

Grabbing her rollerblades she quickly went past a sleepy Touya, who was still in his pajamas… was that really his slightly younger sister that was going to be on time in school… yeah… and stuffed cat-like animals can fly…

She ran past a still stunned Yue and Kero-chan, as she quickly left the house…

Later Touya came downstairs...

"Kero-chan? Was that really Sakura who left early for school, or was it some evil clone of her?" He asked playfully as he looked at the living stuffed animal, which was happily eating some red peppers from a green jar.

Kero-chan laughed. "Must be some evil clone"

Yue seemed to come out of his daze, as he looked out of the kitchen window to catch a glimpse of Sakura leaving…

"Sakura…" For the first time in his life he called his mistress by her name… looking at his mistress rethreading form, as she hurried to school…

"I think I like you…" He said smiling dreamily…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Later… Tomoyo and Sakura's school…with Tomoyo _

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tomoyo yawned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily…

She hadn't caught much sleep tonight… she was so excited to give Eriol her love potion. And now she was paying the prize for being exited…

Today she would give him her love potion… then she could finally feel how it felt to be loved by Eriol Hiiragizawa…

Tomoyo sighed deeply… if her potion worked that it would be like a dream come true… she had a crush on Eriol for such a long time… but now she knew it… she was in love… deeply in love…

She giggled slightly at the feeling she was getting… she was sure that she was blushing like hell right now… she just couldn't help herself… Eriol was so handsome… his deep dark blue hair, and those mysterious dark blue eyes that hid behind his glasses…

She smiled dreamily as she saw Eriol walk through the school gates. This would be the perfect time to give him her love potion…

She tried walking as normally as she could, but nothing seemed to hide her nervousness…

"Hi Eriol!" She said happily as she walked over to Eriol.

Eriol smiled at her kindly as he noticed her. "Good morning Tomoyo" He said as he walked beside the still slightly nervous Tomoyo now…

After chatting a little bid, Tomoyo decided that now it was time to give Eriol her potion…

"E-Eriol…?" She said nervously as she held a small bottle with a deep purple color. "I made this drink for you… would you like to try it…?"

Eriol gently brushed his fingers past Tomoyo's to grab the potion, making Tomoyo blush…

"Thank you Tomoyo"

He slowly studied the potion as he held it close to his eyes… 'Hhhmmmm…' he thought as he looked at the deep purple color.

'It kinda looks like a love potion to me… maybe if I—'

_**CRASH!**_

The small bottle slipped his hands and crashed against the hard ground, instantly shattering it into small pieces…

"Uuhhhmmm… Oops…?" He grinned slightly as he looked at the crashed bottle.

"Y-you broke it…?" Stammered Tomoyo, stating the obvious…

"Umm… sorry about that…" Eriol said

But before Eriol could say more Tomoyo already ran away, letting out a small sob…

"Tomoyo… wait…!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as Tomoyo was already gone…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Meanwhile… with Sakura…_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sakura rushed up to the school gates. She didn't want to stay home a bid longer… what if that love potion actually worked… what would she do if Yue would fall in love with her…

Nobody ever said that they loved her romance like… so what would she have do if Yue came up to her to tell her that he loves her…?

'No, no think positive Sakura' she told herself as rushed even faster not looking where she was going…

Until she crashed into Tomoyo…

Tomoyo looked on the verge of crying… her dark blue eyes looking sadly at the ground…

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked kindly as she looked at her best friend. "What's wrong…?"

Tomoyo sobbed hugging Sakura closely while telling her story, to her. It had been too much for her… no sleep, being very nervous and letting the bottle brake… "A-and… then the bottle broke…" She sighed deeply, letting Sakura go.

"Let's never make a love potion again okay?" She sighed calming down softly…

Sakura smiled gently. "I don't think the potion would have worked anyway…"

"Why not?" Asked Tomoyo, looking questionably at her friend.

Sakura grinned. "Because Yue drank my potion, and I don't think he changed"

"You sure?" Asked Tomoyo looking worried.

"Well… no… but… have you ever seen him in love? I know I haven't… I'm sure the potion doesn't work…"

"If you say so…" Tomoyo said looking. She smiled bitterly. "I guess we will have to try it the old fashioned way… just ask the boys out..."

Sakura smiled happily. "Yep! Just the old fashioned way!"

Giggling both girls walked to the school gates again, talking about Eriol and Syaoran… neither did they know that they where being watched…

…_Somewhere else… _

Somewhere in a tree close to the school gates, Yue and Kero-chan where watching the girls as they walked to their school…

Yue sighed deeply as he let a gentle smile come across his lips… he placed a hand on the spot where his hart was…

"Oh… Sakura… you are beautiful… your skin is finer that the softest petals of a rose… your hair smells sweeter than every cherry blossom tree in the whole wide world… your voice… softer than the softest sounds… and yet so melodic… and then your eyes… greener than the most beautiful forests… they hold so much innocence… I love you…"

"Oh… my little cherry blossom… if I could only hold you in my arms for a minute… feel your soft body against mine… and look in to your beautiful eyes… it would make me the luckiest man on earth…"

While Yue was rambling on about 'his little cherry blossom', Kero-chan was sitting next to him, listening mildly interested in what Yue had to say…

"Whoa… You sound like you swallowed a few romance novels, Yue" Kero-chan said while playing cutely with his own fluffy tale.

Yue looked irritated at his brother… how dare he disturb his rant about 'his little cherry blossom'. "Oh shut up Von Smallhousen" He said irritated as he pushed Kero-chan out of the tree.

(A/N: My brother always calls me Von Smallhousen! I'M NOT SMALL! Well I'm the smallest of my family… but I'm not small)

Luckily for Kero-chan, he could fly back to the tree. "Hey! It's not my fault that you are a bad poet! SHEES!"

But Yue didn't pay attention to him anymore… he was too lost in thoughts and still rambling about Sakura…

Kero-chan sighed… what ever had happened to Yue, he didn't know… but one thing was for sure…

Sakura would have a lot of trouble with Yue…

To be Continued…

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Catlover: And that's Chapter two! YAAAYYY!

DCatlover: Booo!

Catlover: (_Glares_)

DCatlover: I mean YAAAYYY!

Catlover: If you want me to update that you better give me many reviews!

DCatlover: See you next time!

And remember to review on your way!

REVIEW

…It makes us happy…


End file.
